danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Tōko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Toko has the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy (超高校級の「文学少女」''chō kōkō kyū no “bungaku shōjo”'')' '''and suffers from dissociative identity disorder. She switches alters through fainting and sneezing. Toko's other personality is known as Genocide Jack (Genocider Syo [ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaidā Shō] in Japanese), who has the title of Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki”''). Toko also appears as a second playable character and deuteragonist in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls ''along with Genocide Jack. Appearance Toko is always seen in an outfit that consists of a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform, worn with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to those worn by other girls (and Chihiro Fujisaki). She wears round eyeglasses and her dark purple hair is tied in two long braids. The left side of her chin is marked by a small mole. However, in ''Ultra Despair Girls, ''Toko lets her hair flow freely instead of being kept in braids and wears six hairclips and also possesses an ahoge. Her dress is noticeably more tattered than it was in the first game, having been ripped in several places and revealing the victim's name list that Genocide Jack wrote onto Toko. Personality Toko is intellectually gifted, but either never learned or never cared to develop social skills. Due to her severe persecution complex that originated from the bullying that she had to live through early in life, Toko is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her. She is very blunt with people and rarely trusts others. She expresses her opinions freely and unashamedly. Toko's unusually quick tendencies to self-victimize quickly characterized her interactions with most of Class 78. Because of that, she was more anti-social and would rather be a blind follower of the group, even if the populist ideas clearly did not fit the situations. For instance, during the First Trial, Toko quickly judged Makoto Naegi as a killer just because Sayaka Maizono was in “his” bathroom, before he explained that Sayaka had switched rooms with him. Being a fangirl to her self-professed Master, Byakuya Togami, Toko could often be seen stalking him, seeing him as the “ideal boyfriend”. After the revelation of her alternate personality, Genocide Jack, Toko's crush on Byakuya took on a more distinctively sexual undertone, and she was depicted as being capable of neither proper judgment, nor control over her perverse fantasies. Toko's obsession towards Byakuya was her major motivator to action, to the point of inflicting hurt on others, as Jack notably did to Aoi Asahina, cutting Hina on her arm in revenge for Hina slapping Byakuya when he relentlessly antagonized Sakura Ogami for being Monokuma's mole. Toko is known to be extremely hemophobic. Any sight of blood would make her faint; Genocide Jack will awaken shortly after. This, aside from sneezing, are a few ways that Toko can switch to and from Jack. Toko is also deathly afraid of the dark. She also gains a fear of ghosts due to Komaru Naegi's ability to see them and be possessed by them, even though she denied their existence previously. In ''Ultra Despair Girls, Toko reveals a kinder and more caring side of herself as she travels with Komaru. Though at first still abrasive, vitriolic, and difficult to approach, her experience at Hope's Peak Academy has compelled her and caused her to become a stronger person. Though she is still rather pessimistic and gloomy, she forces herself to be strong and believes that you just have to keep fighting no matter what. Whenever Komaru is at the point of giving in to despair, Toko encourages her to stand up and face her fears. Toko is easily frustrated by people who give up and make excuses - calling them cowards. She understands that some people are weak, but she has no tolerance for the ones who use their weakness as an excuse and don't even try to fight. It's implied that these people annoy her so much because they remind her of her past self. Toko also takes a stand in challenging her own fears; she no longer faints at the sight of blood, having taken Byakuya's advice about growing up. History Prior to the Tragedy Toko was born to a married couple. At the hospital where she was born, a baby born at the same time died in a medical accident. It was unclear which mother's child was the dead baby and both mothers refused the blood test, as they didn't really want to ascertain the chance that their own child was dead. Around the child's accidental death, it became clear that the two mothers' husbands were actually the same person. Thereby Toko lived with one father and two mothers. Due to such an origin, Toko's days growing up were strongly characterized by malaise. Though the circumstances are a bit unclear, it's been confirmed that she was maltreated as a child. She was once locked into a closet and forced to stay there for three days without food. This traumatic experience caused her a pathological fear of the dark. She experienced severe psychological pressure and at some point turned to novels for comfort, but the negative feelings were too strong and she developed a split personality. The split personality killed several young men and, being unaware of her gender, the people on the Internet started to call her Genocide Jack. Toko hated her mothers and blamed them for Genocide Jack's creation. On top of it all, Toko didn't have friends and she was bullied in school. When she was in third grade, someone's lunch money was stolen and it somehow ended up in her desk. Toko was blamed for the theft and her classmates tied her up to the jungle gym with a garden hose. Because Toko didn't have any friends, she became extremely close with her pet stink bug, Kameko. She believed that Kameko was a special insect that could understand her feelings. Toko's romantic experiences did not end well for her, either. Her first love was a boy she had been friends with in elementary school. When she found out he was moving away to Shikoku, she realized that she was indeed in love with him. Being too shy to tell him in person, she instead wrote him a letter. The next day, Toko found said letter mounted on the bulletin board, believing it was the boy's way of making a mockery of her. This was confirmed to her when she talked to him again and he said he hated talking to her and was always made fun of because of it. At some point, Genocide Jack chased the boy all the way to Shikoku and killed him. In Toko's eighth grade year, a boy from the neighboring class asked her out on a date completely out of the blue. She then spent three days and three nights planning the date, deciding what movie to watch. Toko eventually decided to go with an action movie, but halfway through it, her date mysteriously disappeared. She later discovered that the reason the boy asked her out was to fulfill a forfeit for losing a bet with his friends, causing her great emotional trauma. However, the letter Toko wrote for her first love was read by her teacher. The teacher told her she had a way with words, which started Toko's career as a writer. She wrote romance novels based on her own delusions, not on her real life experiences. One of her romance novels, 'So Lingers the Ocean', was a huge hit that managed to shot fishermen to the top of all the "Hottest Men" polls. Despite her young age, Toko won several awards and was constantly on the top-selling list. In 2010, Toko attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Writing Progeny. She developed a crush on her classmate, Byakuya Togami. During The Tragedy One year later, The Tragedy occurred. During The Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair At the start of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, Toko was extremely nervous about surviving, and as such, loudly accused everyone of persecuting her even though no one had, and then quickly became cooped-up and withdrawn. Chapter 1 - To Survive Toko was being cooped-up and withdrawn until the first trial that more of her personality was laid out in the open, including her perpetual obsession over ham. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair In Chapter 2, Toko starts to fall in love with Byakuya, even requesting Makoto to walk her to Byakuya once. However, the attraction is apparently far from mutual, as Byakuya not only seems utterly indifferent to her, but also has no qualms with framing Genocide Jack, Toko's other personality, for the murder of Chihiro. However, Toko seems blissfully unaware of this fact, and, after the second trial, she always accompanied Byakuya wherever and whenever. Chapter 4 - All•Star•Apologies In Chapter 4, Sakura sends Toko a message to meet with her at the rec room. Being afraid of Sakura, she actually comes earlier than the meeting time and decides to hide inside a locker. She witnesses Sakura come inside the rec room, followed by Yasuhiro Hagakure soon after. Toko is shocked after Hiro suddenly attacks Sakura with a Monokuma Bottle, causing Sakura to faint. Hiro then creates a fake dying message on a magazine, writing Toko's name with Sakura's blood on it, and left it opened on the table. After Hiro escapes from the rec room, Toko nervously comes out from her hiding place to hide the magazine; however, she accidentally places it upside down due to her panic. Throughout the trial Toko tells the other students everything she saw during her hiding (after being forced by Byakuya to talk). She was found innocent at the trial climax when the group found out Sakura had actually committed suicide in order to cease the dispute between the other students. Chapter 5 - 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie Chapter 6 - Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death Epilogue - Goodbye Despair High School Joining the Future Foundation Toko and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by the Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair and Future Foundation helped them to recover their school memories. However, Toko wasn't accepted as a full member of the Future Foundation and instead became an intern as a result of Genocide Jack being considered a threat. Toko, annoyed that Hina and Hiro became members first, strives to control Genocide Jack and become a full member. She promises to Byakuya that she won't let Genocide Jack murder anyone ever again. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Toko appears as the deuteragonist of Ultra Despair Girls, aiding Komaru in her journey to rescue Byakuya. Chapter 1 - Crying for Love in Hell Toko first appears in Chapter 1, after Genocide Jack brings Komaru to a safe point and switches back into Toko. She explains to Komaru that she is an ally, also revealing to her that she can now control Genocide Jack. By using a stun gun, Toko can change into Genocide Jack for as long as the electrical charge lasts. After Toko and Komaru succeed in getting rid of the Monokuma Units on the rooftop, Toko introduces herself to Komaru, and explains to her that she has two personalities. She explains that Genocide Jack has been completely tamed by using her stun-gun and would not be committing murder ever again like in the past, but that she would only use the stun-gun where the circumstance was right because using it too many times would fry her brain. Later, Toko gets mad when she overhears that Komaru was saved by Byakuya, saying she won't let anyone get in her way of love. Toko decides to remain in Towa City to save Byakuya who got caught by the Warriors of Hope, a group of kids who murder adults in the name of Monokuma. After having some sort of conversation, Toko and Komaru decide to leave the building by climbing down the floors. However, they soon find that the exit to go down the floors has been blocked. At first Toko is confused as to why she could go to the rooftop easily, but later she says that they found the generator to open up the shelter. First, Toko and Komaru find two dead bodies near the shelter, and finally they arrive at the supply room where the generator is located. When they succeed in opening the shelter, Komaru asks Toko to bring her the Megaphone Hacking Gun, but she refuses, claiming she has an allergy to machines. They repeatedly encounter more Monokuma Units until in the next floor. Inside a room on that floor, they find a Monokuma Kid standing next to a gift box. Komaru thinks the Monokuma Kid was the one that she met in the park, but Toko refutes this theory, stating that it may be someone else because all of the kids wear the Monokuma masks. The Monokuma Kids, as Toko describes it, have been cooperating with Monokuma to kill all adults. Komaru then takes the gift box, and suddenly the Monokuma Kid runs away from them. They continue their route of escape, finding many books along the way. Finally, they arrive at the Monitoring Room and discover a game machine (Monoc-Man), which Toko says has been played by the Monokuma Kids. The machine actually shows the map of the hospital lobby. Toko suggests that Komaru should try not to get discovered by the Monokuma Units and finally they succeed in escaping from the hospital. After Toko and Komaru succeed in getting out of the hospital, Komaru asks Toko how she recognized her. Toko is caught off guard by this for a few moments, before reluctantly answering that she overheard Byakuya mentioning Komaru's name in the Future Foundation's helicopter. She explains that she is not a formal member because of Jack's existence still being considered as a threat, but that she was still a research assistant. She can only become a formal member until she could controlled Genocide Jack to not kill people again. This explains why she does not wear a Future Foundations uniform. It is also revealed that she didn't have any other clothes except her dark purple sailor uniform. Komaru explains to Toko that her only plan is to escape from the city because if she stayed, she would only be attacked by more Monokuma Units. However, she eventually changes her plan to stick together with Toko to help search and help Byakuya. Komaru, who was very thankful that Toko is sticking with her, hugs her. Komaru then notices that there is a bridge to escape from the city, so the duo heads for Towa Bridge. On the way to the Towa Bridge, Toko tells Komaru to test her Hacking Gun by trying to move an elite Towa electric car. At this point they are met with many Monokuma Units and Monokuma Kids who had been killing adults. After they work together to climb a big container, they are suddenly attacked by two Bomber Monokuma. Fortunately, Komaru defeats them and the duo arrives at a ruined hotel. In the second floor of the hotel, Toko and Komaru find two phones that led Komaru to believe that they could contact the police to save them. But Toko states that the internet and cell phones have been disconnected. They also discovered many books in the hotel rooms, which they later discuss. After that, Toko and Komaru arrive in front of the lifts. Here, they discover a Kill List card. Komaru learns from Toko that she is not the only one who has been targeted by the Warriors of Hope. It is also learned that The Warriors are also the ones who created the cards as a way to more efficiently hunt down their targets. Toko and Komaru, using the lifts, go downstairs and use another game machine as a map. Toko suggests that Komaru try to destroy the Monokuma unit with one blow. Komaru then shoots the bomb packs of a Bomber Monokuma, which explode and take care of the whole Monokuma Unit. Succeeding in defeating the Monokuma Units, Toko and Komaru is again met by a gifting Monokuma Kid. This one gives Komaru a letter, which reveals a challenge from the Monokuma Kid. They want Toko and Komaru to answer their riddles and deduce the secret password. It's revealed that the secret password was written as "hell" based on the sofa's arrangement. After defeating the Monokuma Kid by cracking the secret password, they finally get out from the hotel and could see the bridge near that area. Upon arriving on the side of the bridge, Toko feels that something isn't right, questioning why they so easily arrived at the bridge, almost unscathed. Toko reasons that something dangerous might come from the bridge. While they both ponder the dilemma, a boy named Yuta Asahina suddenly approaches them. He then introduces himself, leaving Toko shocked upon hearing his last name. Toko, Komaru, and Yuta had hoped to cross the bridge in order to escape, but soon find that half of the bridge has been destroyed. This realization sends Yuta into a mental breakdown, before he is reminded by Toko that they must keep moving if they want to survive. Yuta is motivated by her words, to return to the city before the bridge completely collapses. While the bridge is successfully ruined, Toko, Komaru, and Yuta manage to escape to safety. Not dismayed by the fallen bridge, Yuta decides that he will swim out of Towa City. Komaru asks him if it is really far to the other shore, before Toko chimes in and warns that there may be some strange creatures living in the sea because of the pollution. Yuta confidently answers that the only thing that he needs to do is to be careful, although he admits that it will be very troublesome. Toko tries to stop him, but to no avail. While swimming, his bracelet is activated (as a result of being too far from Towa City) and explodes, killing him instantly. Komaru is devastated by what happened to Yuta and bursts into tears, stating that it's impossible to escape. But Toko encourages her to at least die trying to find a way out instead of waiting to die (adding quietly that they were words from Makoto). While encouraging Komaru, she states that she can't hide Yuta's death from Hina, his big sister. The two then try to use the underground subway station to escape, by returning to the place where they left the hotel first. On the way, Toko and Komaru meet with a Monokuma Unit lead by a Siren Monokuma, which they easily get rid of them. Inside a building called "Koban", they meet with a Monokuma Kid who gives Komaru a new bullet. This Truth Bullet is called "Dance" mode. It is in this building that the duo also find another game machine to use as a map to escape from the building. After Toko and Komaru succeed in defeating the Monokuma Unit using Komaru's new truth bullet, they meet with an adult who survived the Monokuma Kids attack alone after his parents and son were killed by Monokuma Units. When Komaru invites him to went along, he rejects because his right leg was injured heavily by the Monokuma Unit. Toko responds that it's fine to leave him alone because it would be troublesome to carry him along, and as they leave suggests that hiding is the best way for that man to survive the riots. Upon arrived at the underground subway station, the gate is seen to be shuttered. Komaru starts to get panicked, but Toko calms her down by telling her that the shutter was locked by someone and that there must be a clue as to who did it somewhere. They look around and eventually come across a key on the corpse of a station worker that was killed by the Monokuma Kids. As soon as Komaru takes the key, a Monokuma Kid appears, hits her and steals the key. Toko and Komaru then chase the Monokuma Kid until they arrive at the construction site. Inside it, the Monokuma Kid climbs the building, knowing that Toko and Komaru won't climb it as well. Komaru suggests to them that they should go around the building entrances and trap the Monokuma Kid in a "dead end" area. Arriving at the dead end, they find a challenge-letter from the Monokuma Kid to come to the hospital, the place where Toko and Komaru's journey began. Arriving at the hospital, Toko and Komaru are trapped by the Monokuma Kid inside the operation room where they encounter a Junk Monokuma. Komaru tries to escape, but the door is locked until they defeated the Junk Monokuma. They follow the Monokuma Kid until they finally arrive in the Director Room, where they get another challenge from the Monokuma Kid. Komaru earns the new Truth Bullet called as "View" bullet. Her task is to uncover the secret of the "four public figures" photo sequence and enter the secret password to get the key of the subway station. After they manage to defeated the Monokuma Kid, which later seen crying and running away, they take the key from the safe and returned to the underground subway station. In front of the subway station, Toko and Komaru are confronted by a panicked female adult who can't say things clearly and keeps apologizing to Komaru and Toko. After talking with the adult, the duo is finally able to open the shutter and go downstairs. However, the only thing they can see is darkness, until someone suddenly turns on stage lights and fixes them onto the girls. Finally Toko and Komaru realize that they have been trapped in the center of an arena full of Monokuma Kids, who are being happily overseen by the leader of the Warriors of Hope. This leader is the person in charge of the Hero Class, Masaru Daimon. He explains that he will banish all of the "demons" (adults) from Towa City to make a children-only paradise. After that, Masaru opens the door below him and many corpses of adults appear. He states that they're the corpses of all the adults that he has killed. As the Monokuma Kids continue to cheer from around the arena, he begins to feel fear; something which he apparently never felt in any of his his previous "demon slaying sessions". Seeing his left hand trembling, Masaru enters a state of panic, mixed with the resurfacing of his abusive past. He frantically chants to himself over and over that "heroes aren't afraid of anything," then proceeds to beat his own left arm for trembling in fear. Komaru tries to calm him down, but after he is finished panicking, with his arm completely blue with bruises, he only seems more determined to defeat the girls. However, Toko and Komaru succeed in defeating him, which results in having the Monokuma Kids execute him. Komaru is shocked by this, but Toko remarks that it was too simple (since she was already experienced in witnessing horrific executions back at her school). The two leave, only to see another subway station has been opened. Upon noticing this, the two decide to enter, still hoping to find an exit from this town. Without their knowing, someone has been spying on them this whole time. Chapter 2 - Legend of the Revolution Komaru and Toko entered the opened subway station only to found an unmoving train. Feeling down for a moment, Komaru finally decided to walk along the railway. Komaru could sense Toko worried about something, but she kept denying it and repeat herself that she was worried due to the dark. As Komaru and Toko walked deeper on the railway, suddenly three Bomber Monokumas spotted them, targeting them with their grenades but instead hit the two girls, the grenades bounce back to them and destroying them. However, a new Monokuma units, the Guard Monokuma appeared and ready to finished off Komaru and Toko. Because Komaru's Hacking gun attack didn't work, the girls ran until the Bomber Monokuma stop chasing them. Not only that, after they succeed to ran from the Bomber Monokuma, an earthquake struck and made the ceiling collapse. Toko who collapsed after a big cracked rock hit her switched to Genocide Jack who quickly dashed back to the entrance followed by Komaru. On the way, Monokuma Kids appeared and blocked their escape route. But they repeatedly withdrew from one point to another point after Genocide Jack defeats the Monokumas around the tunnel. At very last seconds Komaru and Jack managed to escaped the destroyed tunnel. Komaru questioned why Toko's personality suddenly switch and Jack answered that go unconscious and sneezing could switch her personality. After Jack sneezed and switched to Toko again, Komaru suddenly depressed and wonder if she couldn't really escape from Towa City. Just before Toko could rally Komaru again like she did before after Yuta's dead, two Monokuma Kids approached them with a television monitor that connected to the Warriors of Hope headquarter and Jataro Kemuri, one of the Warriors of Hope's member appeared on the screen. Chapter 3 - Cute Girl's Battlefield Chapter 4 - The Way We Live Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl Epilogue - The Changing World We Made After saving Byakuya, Toko decides to remain behind in Towa City with Komaru instead of going back to the Future Foundation, on the pretext that she and Byakuya's feelings will never change, no matter the distance. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Toko doesn't appear in the game, as she stayed with Komaru, but Kyoko mentions her as she tells Byakuya that someone is waiting for him to return. Byakuya tells her not to remind him of something so horrifying. Execution First Kiss Prank: Toko is thrown into complete darkness. In the distance, Byakuya can be seen, so she begins to run towards him. Suddenly, a huge roller appears between the two of them. Though Toko tries desperately to escape, the roller catches up with her and presses her paper-thin, killing her. This execution is only described in the official fanbook. Relationships Byakuya Togami Toko has a one way obsession with Byakuya. Byakuya did not reciprocate her feelings, though he often commands Toko to do a variety of tasks, all of which she blindly carried out. She even entrusted her secret of Genocide Jack with Byakuya, who then revealed her secret to the rest of the students during the school trial for Chihiro's murder. Despite this, she remained madly in love with him. Her delusions make her extremely attached to Byakuya. She always obey Byakuya's order even if she dislikes it. She will defend him if anyone says anything about him. Genocide Jack Toko generally disliked Jack because they share the same body; she could be accused for Jack's murderous actions, and she cannot get close to people because Jack may randomly show up (as it had on numerous occasions throughout the story). She will do anything to keep Jack concealed as to not allow her to get out and continue killing people, accounting for her reclusive personality. Aoi Asahina Toko would usually direct cruel remarks toward Hina, calling her a “stupid swimmer” and “brainless mermaid” in the first trial. She also made many sexual and degrading jabs about her appearance. Toko is also jealous that Hina and Hiro became full members of the Future Foundation while she did not. She even dubbed Hina as a "Swimming Idiot". In spite of this, when her younger brother Yuta dies from his bracelet exploding, Toko is unhappy with the prospect of having to tell Hina, possibly knowing that she would be pained to hear of her brother's passing. Yasuhiro Hagakure Toko would consider him a believer of the occult because he believes in ghosts, he believes in aliens, and he's a fortune teller (despite Hiro's claim that fortunetelling isn't related to the occult). She would usually call him cruel nicknames like "shitty occult fortunetelling bastard" and "occult idiot". Toko is also jealous that Hiro and Hina became full members of the Future Foundation while she did not. During the events of Ultra Despair Girls, she commented on how similar Hiro's mother was with him once in a while during her conversation with her and Komaru. During Chapter 2, she also asked Komaru if she wanted to met Hiro, whom she described as a bigger idiot than Komaru and called him the "Worst, Most-Despair Inducing Idiot", to her when Komaru told Toko about her ability to sense ghost. Komaru Naegi Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. At first, Toko only helped Komaru due to being blackmailed by Nagito Komaeda for Byakuya's life, and was repeatedly annoyed by what she viewed as cowardly or stupid behavior on Komaru's part. However, their friendship grew to the point of sharing beds together and helping each other climb up taller items. Toko constantly encourages Komaru multiple times throughout the game whenever the latter is at the point of giving up. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fukawachi". Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name; when Toko asks for an explanation, Hiroko brushes it off by saying that either name works. Kotoko Utsugi Originally enemies, Genocide Jack saves Kotoko from the hands of the Monokuma kids. During their confrontation with Monaca Towa, Kotoko defends Toko from Haiji, who was attacking her. Yuta Asahina Toko travels with Yuta for a short time. She identifies him quickly as Hina's younger brother and makes jabs at him every once in a while while. However, Toko appears worried about Yuta while he is swimming past the limits, watching him fearfully. Kameko Kameko is Toko's pet stinkbug. Toko loves Kameko dearly, evidenced by her relief at the discovery that Kameko is still alive in Ultra Despair Girls. Kameko is Toko's dearest companion, being brought to Towa City and forced to participate in the Demon Hunting game for this reason. Toko is offended when Kameko is called a bug and she calls Kameko her dear insect friend, "a friendsect". She believes that Kameko is a special insect that can understand her feelings, but Hiroko and Komaru make her realize that Kameko is just a normal bug. Nevertheless, Toko misses her pet dearly and wishes to see her again. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Eternal Friendship Bracelet *Forehead Glasses *Rose In Vitro *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Antique Doll *Maidenly Carry-On Bag *Genius Author Fountain Pen Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Romance *A Movie *I-Novel Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Vocabulary - Increases bullet capacity. Effective during the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 4 SP. Quotes *“N-not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa.” *“You'd like me to s-stop, wouldn't you? Your sweaty h-hands gripping the big, fat chalk t-tight...” *“If you're okay with th-that, I don't mind if you... think about m-me” *“Ah! It's a-amazing! Indecent ideas are c-coming to me one after another!” *“You don't have to play hard to get, Master! You can just play hard!” *“Did you come h-here to yell at me? My whole life is one u-unpleasant experience after another...!” *“I was p-perfectly happy spending time by m-myself... But I guess if you're so d-desperate for attention, I can h-hang out for a little bit...” *“I've already been h-hurt once before... I'm not gonna l-let it happen again...!” *“I just w-write. I'm serialized, so I'm a-always really busy...! And when I'm not writing, I'm s-studying. I'm not an idiot l-like you...!” *“Agh, d-dammit...! I had to go and open my b-big mouth again... You must hate me for s-sure now right?” *“Are you stupid? I t-told you, didn't I? I write romance novels...! How could I use m-my real-life experiences for that...!? It's all from my i-imagination! It's just delusions! Delusions let you fall in l-love as much as you want, even if you n-never do in real life! Or are you s-saying you can't write romance unless you already have lots of experience i-in love...?” *“It's okay. I'm used to p-people making fun of me... B-but... Someday, I'll show them! I'll get pretty s-someday and show them all...!” *“You're saying I sh-should take these feelings of anger and e-emptiness... and turn them into a novel?” *“If you lay a hand on me, I'll b-bite my own tongue off and choke o-on the blood! Till I'm d-dead!) *“Nng... I'm blind! Your s-straightforward nature blinded me!” (to Makoto Naegi) *“Mine's still a w-work in progress, though. But as soon a-as it's finished... It's going to b-become a shocking masterpiece that'll change the face of the I-Novel f-forever! And it's all th-thanks to you, Makoto.” (to Makoto) *“On a locked and rusted door / I dug my nails and dragged them down / Warm blood mixed with old rust / Flowing down my wrist / Coils like a snake / Embracing my body / You watch me / A smile in your eyes / You watch / Time runs away / And you with it / You leave me drowning in a red sea.” (Toko's poem to Makoto) *“You've helped me find m-my motivation. Now I have to do my b-best to bring the story to an end. And when there's someone there t-to support me for that... that's what you c-call a friend... right?”(to Makoto) *“Now I can manage her. I'm... I'm totally different from how I used to be!” (talking about Genocide Jack) *“At any rate, you'll forget my name soon enough, but... I'm Toko... Fukawa.” *“What I mean is... I have two personalities! The violent one is "Genocide Jack".” *“Well, at least an idiot like you is easy to understand.” (to Komaru Naegi) *“I-I shouldn't have to saying this, but... I won't let anyone get in the way of Byakuya's and my love!” *“Wh-what's up with this girl? This overly friendly girl... Why do I...?” (thinking about Komaru) *“I have to conquer my fear. Humans are beings that need to grow in order to have a reason for living.” *“Writing jokingly without thinking about the real person's feelings... It's too lacking awareness!” *“Uuughh...Not only am i just a research assistant... but now I'm stuck with this idiot brat who smells like piss...! This is a disaster. Even thought that shitty occult fortunetelling bastard and that swimming idiot became formal members...” *“Hmph, friends don't matter at all that much to me. All I need is... Byakuya. Yes, as long as I have Byakuya... I don't need anything else in the world!” *“Thank me a little less excitedly...!” (to Komaru) *“W-working out together? With you...? I guess it can't be helped...are your hands washed?” (to Komaru) *“You're more useless than a newborn salmon.” (to Komaru) *“I deal in the humanities. I don't have an atom of physical strength.” *“This kind... The type of person who can touch the opposite sex like it's nothing are the kind I take most issue with...” (talking about Yuta Asahina) *“If you have the energy to shout so much, why not use it to move your body?” *“If we want to survive, you can't be picking the easy way out, you have no but to choose the painful paths... you have to suffer and writhe through... before you can finally survive...” (to Yuta) *“How many horrible...for how many despair-inducing things can you just avert your eyes from reality?” (to Komaru) *“Crying isn't going to do anything...” *“I-in this incomprehensible place...to die without being able to see your family or anyone important to you... Are you really okay with that?” (to Komaru) *“Aaaah, I'm getting irrirated. I'm getting so irrirated my eyesight might come back...!” *“Stop believing everything you hear and just go!” (to Komaru) *“If a book contains firearms ad drugs and high school girls, then 80% of the time it's obviously created by an otaku. The kind who always spill curry udon right on a white shirt.” (talking about The Right to Not Kill) *“To me, any novel that isn't pure literature is a shit book, so I don't concern myself with it.” *“He's completely enamoured with power... A brat who can't see his surroundings like that is...a nuisance.” (talking about Masaru Daimon) *“Believing a lie so strongly just makes the truth that much more painful.” *“This world is much easier to deal with if you look at it rationally.” *“...There are some games that require you to risk your life...” *“Imagine being locked inside a closed space with your classmates and forced to murder them... Whether you want to or not... You change.” *“Girl power is mostly from virginity. This is why so many girl try so hard to be seen as virgins.” *“It's like baking a delicious cake only to take pictures of it instead of eating it...” (talking about Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting's Hit List card) *“If you're ugly, be proud of it, dammit! That's the ugly girl way! Be PROUD!” *No matter how much pain or despair you feel, nothing will change if you keep denying it. *“No matter how scary the situation was, he faced it head on, and moved forward... Thanks to that, I'm alived today.” *“A t-tight and bouncy hug from a high school girl is priceless...” *“If you're gonna be a slut, you should at least be proud of it.” (to Komaru) *“The ancient Romans called their circular arenas "colosseums". People died in them, but the name doesn't have to do with killing...” *“Kamekoo! So you were safe!!” (In response to Hiroko Hagakure talking about Kameko) *“Right... we're in this together. When you can't hold out on your own, I'll help you and when I can't make it myself, you'll help me... persevering as a pair like that... is what makes being together so great, right?” (to Komaru) *“HOPE LIVES ON!” (with Komaru) Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements *“It's a l-lie!” *“I admit n-nothing!” *“I h-hate you!” *“I curse you!” *“Shut up...!” *“N-No no no!” *“I d-don't know anything!” *“That's en-nough!” *“A-are you trying to blame me?!” *“I'm r-right about this!” *“Hold on...!” *“Hiding i-in the rec room? Don't be r-r-ridiculous!” (Final Argument, Fourth trial) *“H-how can you say it wasn't the s-sprinkler?!” (Final Argument, Fifth trial) Trivia *Toko's report card in Ultra Despair Girls states that: **She likes Byakuya Togami and Belles-lettres novels and that she dislikes light novels and manga, **Her blood type is O, **Her chest is 31 in. *Toko's last name (腐川 Fukawa) consists of the characters for “rotten” and “river”. 腐 fu is also the first character in the word Fujoshi (腐女子; a girl who enjoys reading manga featuring male homoerotic relationships), a term Genocide Jack used to describe herself. *"Toko" (冬子) consists of 冬 - “winter” and 子 - “child”. *Toko suffers from a pathological fear of the dark, blood and later ghosts. *Toko had one father and two mothers that she lived with before the events of the first game. **It can be assumed about Toko's two mothers that one is Japanese while the other might be from a western country. Evidence of that can be found during School Mode: when asking Toko about which breakfast she prefers, “Japanese or western”, she'll mention one of her mothers liked Japanese while the other liked Western. *The most widely disputed causes for Dissociative identity disorder (abbreviated 'DID') are severe psychological trauma or stress experienced during early childhood. **The reason for her fear of the dark, which she reveals to Komaru in the Ultra Despair Girls, strongly insinuates she truly was maltreated as a child. *In one of her free time events, she made a reference to a famous Japanese filmmaker, Seijun Suzuki and his three masterpieces: Tokyo Drifter, Fighting Elegy and Branded to Kill. *It is implied that Toko does not take showers often. However, in Ultra Despair Girls, the fact she smells bad is revealed to be her pet bug's fault. *Toko's Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voices Genocide Jack, while her English voice actress, Amanda C. Miller, also voices some of Junko Enoshima's “personalities” as well as her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. *It's mentioned in Ultra Despair Girls that Toko used to give love advice on forums. *It's revealed during Toko's free time events that after Makoto suggested to her to write a novel "from her heart", she immediately finished it as an I-Novel. According to Makoto, Toko's I-Novel is the best writing he has ever read, and it will be a shocking masterpiece because of its super dark story that will change the face of I-Novel. *In Ultra Despair Girls, Toko's "terrified" sprite is surprisingly similar to that of Kazuichi Soda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *Toko is the only character so far to be a major character in two games. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Alive